Dress'ed for the occasion
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Why'd his first meeting with him have to be in his sister's wedding dress shop…in one of her dresses no less! Embarrassed didn't even cover the first millimeter of it. One of 3 gift fics for StandingOnTheRoofTops 3x4


**Title: 'Dress'ed for the occasion**

**Author: Kidishcaresh**

**Pairing(s): 3x4**

**Word count: 2070**

**Theme: embarrassing moments**

**Timeline: AU**

**Author notes: This fic is for my best friend StandingOnTheRoofTops for her birthday which I probably missed and for being such an awesome friend! I have 2 or 3 ideas so expect 2 more fic girl and have a great b-day!**

**Summary: Why'd his first meeting with him have to be in his sister's wedding dress shop…in one of her dresses no less! Embarrassed didn't even cover the first millimeter of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

**Chapter 1,**

"Stand still! You'll make me miss stitch it!" Iria hissed. Quatre sighed and stood still as he had for the past four hours.

"Tell me why again did **I** have to do this?" he asked his sister staring at his reflection in embarrassment.

"Because…the bride this is for has the same size as you in every area. She caught flu and can't come for the final fitting and it has to be done on time. I promised I'd take care of it and it would fit like a glove. Now hold still damnit one misplaced needle and it'll be a failure!" Iria hissed sticking a needle in hard and causing her brother to yelp and glare at her via the mirror since he couldn't move.

"This is so embarrassing…you owe me something awful you realize that right?" Quatre pouted crossing his arms which were covered in white silk gloves over his chest.

"Yes yes… you'll find me the most horrifying thing to do in return now keep still. There it's done. Now let me fit the head dress part okay? I'm really lucky that she had the exact same sizes in every area as you. It's creepy really, but it works. Don't move I need to get the jacket so I can see if I did that correctly." Iria said before running to the backroom to get it.

Quatre sighed at least no one could see him in the back of the wedding dress shop. The dress of course was perfect like everything Iria created. It was pure white in color. It was a strapless dress with corset style top that enclosed his chest and hugged him surprisingly comfortably. It was decorated intricately with silver embroided leafs and vines and the bottom of the dress consisted of layers of white Tule; the first and top most layer was ten centimeters long and the other six layers below it were each ten centimeters longer then their predecessor. The embroided silver leafs were decorated down the dress in such a way that they simulated falling leafs. He wore a pair of flat white shoes and some silky white slightly over elbow length high gloves. His face went hidden by the veil that was draped over a crown of fine sliver and white leaves and autumn flowers and draped around his upper arms was a sash of almost see-through white silk also with silvery leafs embroided on it. The person to be wedded in this outfit would marry in October which was about two weeks away. They wanted a fall theme wedding, but didn't want to have the bride freeze her behind off during the pictures. Iria had then suggested to add the shawl for indoors and the jacket for outdoors.

Quatre had been so absorbed in his musing the person to wear the dress that the bell startled him. He yelped as the stool he stood on slipped as it wasn't built for sudden movement and its three legs quickly gave out. The dress limiting his movements severely meant that Quatre had no choice in falling arms and legs flailing and the veil falling over his face.

"Ow! Darnit! Stupid dress! Gha I hate this!" Quatre growled angrily trying to get up. He froze in place when suddenly a slender hand appeared in his line of sight. He stared at it and blushed embarrassedly.

"Are you alright Miss? I'm sorry if I startled you." said a quiet voice.

Quatre realized that the veil obscured his face from the owner of the hand and voice and said man mistook him for a young bride to be. He slowly followed the hand and arm up to the man's face. His breath caught at the very sight of that face. Auburn hair hid one shocking green eye from view and gave the young man a slightly lost expression. The smile on those lips adding to the calming air that surrounded this young man. He was taller than Quatre, but around his age.

"A-ah yes I'm alright…although I think there might be a pin stuck in my bottom and uhm…I eh I'm err…" Quatre mumbled embarrassedly. He thanked the veil for hiding his blushing face a moment before cursing his sister for her timing.

"Quatre! I told you not to move! If there's blood on that! Ack! Silvia is going to kill me!" Iria yelped rushing over to her brother and inspecting the dress.

"I'm alright Iria, I didn't break anything when I fell I'm so glad you're concerned about my wellbeing sister dearest. Also the Noventas are pacifists Silvia wouldn't kill a fly."Quatre huffed annoyedly before yelping as Iria removed the pin that had indeed been stuck in his behind. It seemed both siblings had forgotten the costumer standing right beside them.

Trowa had entered the shop feeling anxious. He'd told himself he had nothing to be embarrassed about because he was just picking up his sister's dress. He had a good excuse to be there. He had been shocked to hear a crash followed by angry hissing and cursing in the back of the shop. He'd quietly wandered over to satisfy his natural born curiosity and determine if all was okay there. He'd been surprised to find a petit bride flailing about on the floor in obvious distress. He'd watched as she wrestled her way onto her knees and growled something about stupid dresses and hating something. He'd then offered a hand and quietly asked if she was okay.

She looked pretty for a girl. Short blond curls covered her head brushing against a slender cream colored neck the rest of her head and face went hidden behind the veil of white nearly see-through silk. He could make out a pretty cherubic shaped face, but little else. She mumbled embarrassedly about a pin being stuck somewhere uncomfortable. The dress looked even more beautiful than the one Cathrine had and he'd been amazed at how beautiful the dress for his sister was. It had a red top that looked as though it were made out of a sash wrapped tightly around her chest then draped down her waist over a white skirt and it came with a diamond and pearl headdress with a Tule veil with red embroidery patterns along the edge of it. He'd been about to ask what she stammered about and if she wanted to sit down maybe when the store owner Iria Winner came in and yelled at the poor child in the dress.

Quatre, she called her. Trowa smiled it was a nice name for a nice girl he supposed. He could get to like this Quatre if she weren't a girl. Not that Trowa had anything against girl of course. Trowa was just decidedly gay. That didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a pretty girl when he saw one or well saw most of one. He chuckled softly when Quatre mumbled that Silvia couldn't kill a fly. For some reason it made him happy to know that the wedding dress wasn't for this girl, but for the Noventa child. He supposed that Iria used her younger sister as living fitting doll for some reason.

"Uhm? I'm here to pick up my sister's dress?" Trowa finally mumbled when it looked like the two had forgotten her was there.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry! It's just that Silvia's dress needs to be done in two weeks and I have your sister's bride's maid dresses and maid of honor dress still waiting to be fitted. You will tell her for me right? That I need sizes to fit them correctly?" Iria said hurrying off to the backroom and returning with a big box.

"I'll tell her. I'll be leaving now. Bye Miss Iria, bye Miss Quatre! See you later this week I'm sure." Trowa said smiling at the girl in the back.

Quatre growled embarrassedly and wriggled out of the dress hissing in annoyance when Iria ran to assist him.

"Not Only am I embarrassed for the rest of my life, but now the hottest guy I ever met thinks I'm a girl!" he cried embarrassedly before running out of the room hoping he'd never have to wear another dress for the rest of his life. Sadly for him though there was no such luck as two days later he was once again standing in a dress assisting his sister. Trowa showed up that day too to get the maid of honor dresses for his sister's wedding as Iria had finished it already when Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin and Anna Une had come by for final fitting. Quatre sighed as he stood behind a screen when the boy arrived in the middle of dressing once more. It meant that yet again Trowa had spoken to him, but yet again there had been no chance to tell him that he was mistaken in Quatre's gender.

Trowa smiled as he saw her. Petit Quatre as he'd taken to calling the girl. She was behind the dressing screen when he got there and it hid her just enough that he could only see her eyes through the small opening between the booth and the screen. He couldn't decide whether her eyes were aquamarine blue or ocean green and had asked about her unusual eye color. He found that it was neither. Teal she'd said; a perfect blend of blue and green. She was nice and she had a nice voice too. Soft and gentle, but not too feminine. Trowa was sad to have to go, but knew they'd see each other when he came to pick up the final package.

Another two days later on Saturday Trowa found himself anxious to get to the wedding dress shop on time. He was stuck in traffic and with the wedding on Monday he couldn't afford to miss picking up the last three dresses. He had only twenty more minutes to get to Winner's wedding paradise before closing time.

"Come on…come on….turn green damnit…" he hissed angrily at the light.

Iria looked at her brother as she was working on a three piece tuxedo for a costumer who had her brother's size and wanted to wed in a tux for some reason.

"Will you stop worrying? He'll come for sure. Cathrine's wedding is Monday so he'll be here okay? If you promise to stand still and stop fussing I'll stay open till he gets here." she sighed as Quatre nervously turned to look at the clock every five seconds.

"It's closing time already Iria! If he doesn't come today I won't ever be able to tell him he was mistaken!" Quatre said twirling a lock of blond hair between his fingers nervously.

"Stand still…I'm not done here and I have to finish that stupid pink creampuff that **she **dares call a dress design. I'll stay open as long as I dare to give him a shot in case traffic is bad. It usually is on Saturday you know?" Iria said poking a pin into Quatre's bottom again and giggling when he jumped and glared at her.

Quatre shuddered and stood still again. **She** was Relena Dorlian. One of Quatre's classmates who thought she was talented enough to design her own wedding dress. Relena had been chasing Quatre's friend Heero Yuy who had no interest in her or anyone else for that matter. Heero was admittedly handsome and Gay to boot, but unfortunately Relena didn't understand this until he appeared on a gala she had asked him to go to with her with another boy. Quatre had instantly taken to Duo as most people did. The boy was charming, funny and despite having a braid that ended below his bottoms he looked great. Relena had started to date Brian Jonas in a failed attempt to make Heero jealous and stupidly got herself pregnant resulting in her current martial state being a fact. Heero meanwhile had taken Duo to the next state to be married there and they were currently on their honeymoon while Quatre remained the bachelor friend they both loved and loved to match up with anyone they could find.

Trowa growled as he arrived at the shop. He knew it was too late and the shop close over an hour ago. He'd tried mind you. He'd tried very hard, but it seemed faith was against him and he was too late. Much to his surprise the shop was open and in the back he heard Quatre and Iria argue.

"Quatre if I stay open any longer it'll be dangerous! You know evening sales were cut in this area because of those robberies!" Iria's voice carried from the back room.

"Please Iria! Five more minutes! If he's not here then I'll bring the dresses to this Cathrine myself!" Quatre's voice carried from the same room. Trowa called several times, but the two seemed too deep in discussion to hear him so he ventured to the room the voices came from.

The light of the room was bright compared to that of the shop and he saw Iria standing there working on something. He heard Quatre's voice from behind the taller girl and realized that his new female friend was standing behind her sister. He stepped into the room and after a polite knock and prepared to announce his arrival when Iria turned away from her sister. Or well what Trowa had thought was her sister. Standing behind Iria on a small stool in a very nice looking tuxedo suit was indeed Quatre complete with blond wavy near curly hair and teal eyes. Only she wasn't a girl, but a boy or at least it looked like that, but part of Trowa rationalized that Quatre probably had a twin brother and that he was helping out.

"Trowa you made it!" said the boy behind Iria as he quickly hopped down and hurried over. He spoke happily, but it didn't quite register in his mind.

"W-wait where's Quatre? The girl from the other days. I mean…a-aren't you….isn't she a…" Trowa stammered quietly. The maybe, maybe not Quatre sighed softly and took his hand. Trowa let himself be led to a chair and made to sit down. He accepted the hot tea Iria brought both of them.

"I wanted to tell you…I just never got a chance…I'm not a girl…I'm just damn effeminate." Quatre said sighing softly.

"So you're not…" Trowa murmured.

"A girl? Nope, I'm one hundred percent male and embarrassed for the rest of my natural life…" Quatre answered sipping his tea.

"I'm glad." Trowa finally said after a long silence. Quatre's head whipped up so fast Trowa was sure the boy would have hurt himself doing that, but it seemed he didn't.

"W-what?" Quatre asked quietly.

"I'm glad you're not a girl. I was worried about myself…I mean I'm gay how could I fall for a girl? You don't stop being gay suddenly anymore then you wake up one day and find you're gay." Trowa babbled on. Quatre didn't hear it though his mind just kept replying the first line.

Iria watched them quietly for a while and finally snickered.

"Okay you two lovebirds outta my store. I gotta close up before they come and rob me of all my hard work." she said loudly as she stepped up to them and demonstratively turned off the light. Quatre took Trowa's hand and the two walked out to the store where Iria handed Trowa the package with the last three dresses.

"Be sure to bring my baby brother home before midnight or else!" Iria said winking teasingly.

"Or else what? He'll turn into a pumpkin?" Trowa asked squeezing Quatre's hand gently.

"No, else his sisters will turn into angry lions, Rawr!" Iria said chuckling and raising her hand mimicking a lion's paw.

"I'm not scared of a pair of lions Miss, I live in a circus." Trowa said cheekily as they left the shop and Iria closed the door.

"They won't be a pair though…" Quatre murmured shaking his head. Iria just laughed at Trowa's words.

"He certainly is either a brave man or very foolish right little brother?" she said as she turned to say her goodbyes for the night knowing that Quatre would want to spend more time with his new friend and romantic interest. Trowa shrugged at this and watched Iria run to her car.

"How many sisters beside her could you have?" he asked casually.

"Uhm…28 more…" Quatre mumbled causing Trowa to stare at him.

"You poor guy…29 in total? Aww that's gotta be hell…and I thought I had it bad with just Cathy…" he said as he and Quatre headed toward his car.

"Well I only grew up with Iria and Katia and Lacy whenever she wasn't at her boarding school. It's only ever all thirty of us and dad whenever Christmas comes around."Quatre said as he got into the car.

"That must be an awful way to spend the holiday season…" Trowa mumbled shuddering at the thought of 30 Cathy's. He pulled out of the driveway talking animatedly with the blond as they drove through town to where Trowa and his sister were staying. He dropped off the dresses and they went on their way again to spend the rest of their evening somewhere together before both had to be home.

Years later Trowa would lovingly tell anyone who listened about their first meeting much to Quatre's embarrassment. On their engagement party Iria would pull out a pure white wedding dress that for years to come would adorn their closet as a 'bedroom only' attire. Years more later the story of their first meeting would become a modern-day Cinderella story for their daughters. For now though the two were content to talk about anything and nothing.

**Hope you enjoyed it Roofie-chan!**


End file.
